the magic of darkness
by shadowsrikex1
Summary: A normal kid goes on a not so normal adventure to save two worlds find love and true friendship
1. ready go

Our story begins one Saturday morning Austin Uzumaki was doing his daily exercise. When austin got back from his run he saw a black wristband on the floor "what the hell is this thing"? he asked. Austin picked it up and brought to his room to study it. After Austin finished studying it he decided to put it on. "What's the worst that could happen?"he said. So he slipped it on to his wrist and at first nothing happened but after wearing it for 10 seconds it started to glow with a pitch black arua. "what the hell is going?" He shouted hoping to wake his parents it didn't work he fell unconscious.  
( Scene change unknown location Applejack pov)  
It was another peaceful day for Applejack when she heard a boom and saw a swirl of colors."what the hay is that".she asked (Austin pov)"Ow my head what the hell happened ". He said looking around he notice d he wasn't at his house anymore he thought "OH CRAP WHERE AM I AND HOW DID GET HERE?!"

CHAPTER END

AUTHORS note: what will befall our hero next time on the magic of darkness stay fluffy


	2. oh crap

Chapter 2  
"OK from the looks of things I am in a cartoonish world which is just great better get walking" Austin thought starting to walk he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his arm and leg looking at his arm he noticed a spear looking thing stuck there. He said "what the f**k is that and why is it in my arm?" Rembering the pain in his leg he looked at it and saw a wooden wolf biting it. Freaking out austin punches it in the mouth it yelped in pain letting go of him. Austin starts to run holding his arm. After ten minutes he sees a farmhouse and thinks "MAYBE THEY HAVE BANBAGES." Austin gets to the farm and collapses about to pass out he sees a person and shouts "help me please!" exhausted he passes out. Waking up austin says in a slurred voice "Ow what the hell happened after I passed out." Hearing a female voice with a southren accent respond " yall passed out in ma apple orchard with a stinger in yer arm and a timber wolf bite mark on yer leg." Austin said "thank you miss I am sorry what is your name?" The girl stepped out of the shadows and said "sorry forgot to introduce mehself iam applejack." Austin noticed that applejack was wearing a farmers jacket and pants with stetson hat a boots. he whispered" beautiful." Applejack blushed and said "thank ya kindly er?" Austin realized that he had to introduce himself. " my name is austin Uzumaki swordsman and bringer of justice pleased to meet you miss applejack." He explained Applejack said" there ain't no need for the miss just call meh applejack all meh friends call me that." Austin asked " am I your friend?" With a smile applejack said " of course yer ma friend yall seem like a nice gal" Austin was confused " i am male" applejack was shocked. Austin then noticed he had bandages on his arm and leg getting up he started to remove them applejack shouts " stop your still bleeding put those back on!" Austin ignored her and finished removing them showing that he wasn't bleeding any more he decided to elaborate" when i am awake my body heals all injuries quickly but something like this takes at least three weeks to heal how long was I out." Applejack shocked on his recovery and said "two days."

Chapter end


	3. wait what

Chapter 3  
Walking next to applejack austin asked " where are we anyway?" Applejack said " we are in equestria." Austin was confused he had never heard of equestria so he pulled out his ipod and started listening to angel with a shotgun(don't own angel with a shotgun lyrics look up song for affects ) after awhile Austin felt a tap on his arm looking at applejack he said "yes applejack what is it?" Applejack told him" we are in ponyville and we are going to see mah friend Twilight sparkle at her library so we can see just what yall are capable of." Austin noticed that everyone was female which got him curious so he asked " hey applejack why are there no males in this town ?" "Because there hasn't been a male in twelve thousand years ." Applejack explained austin was astonished he hoped she was lying


	4. dang it pinkie!

Austin looked at applejack in shock while doing so he noticed that a pink haired girl following them he slightly put his guard up and whispered "Applejack we are being followed by some girl with pink hair it is starting to bother me." Applejack was confused so she looked behind them to see what he was talking about noticing her friend pinkie pie she said" oh that's just pinkie pie she does this to everypony but be careful she will jump on ya when ya least expect it." Austin just sweat dropped. "That doesn't help her case she can come talk if she wants to." Austin then sensed that someone was pouncing at him from behind so he back flipped seeing a pink blur after landing he shouted" what the fuck was that!" Applejack said " that was pinkie pie trying to pounce on ya, nice back flip by the way." Austin walked to pinkie and offered his to help her up "wow that was a really cool back flip friend can you teach me to do that?" Austin just had a blank expression and said "sorry but no it is for self defence reasons only." Pinkie just started jumping and speaking really fast austin could not tell what she said so he just started to listen to gives you hell by all American rejects (look it up on youtube you guys) then sensed a giant feeling of mana being released so he started running in the direction of which it came from being followed by applejack and pinkie pie he ended up at a tree house looking building stopping to catch his breath applejack asked"what is wrong austin?" " large... amount... of... mana... released... must... find... caster..." Austin panted . knocking on the door he heard a come in so he carefully opened the door and said "hello what was that huge release of mana just now and who cast it?" Applejack said" you told me your world doesn't have magic." " true I did but what I meant is that most humans can't use it everyone and everything has mana I am the last human that knows how to use mana." Austin said sadly applejack noticed and asked" what is wrong want to talk about it?" " no its ok just sad because I lost my best friend in a fight with a very evil man my friend could use mana as well we were unbelievable strong but a guy calling himself Satan beat me close to death a killed my best friend right in front of me." Austin explained in a depressed tone aj looked at with sadness in her eyes and says "well here you can make new friends" Austin looked at her with a slightly angry face " ha that's a laugh no one wants to be friends with me because I use shadow magic so cut the crap" he scoffed aj just looked at him a thought POOR FELLA HE MUST BE ALL ALONE MAYBE A HUG COULD CHEER HIM UP she then tried to give austin a hug but he slipped out and said" what are you doing" aj said "giving you a hug" Austin just looks at her in confusion "What's a hug " aj just looks at him with shock and sadness.

Authors note: so what did you guys think of this chap leave comments no flames unless it's for cooking CUPCAKES


	5. fight!

applejack just kept staring at austin in shock but he was looking at a girl wearing a school uniform" greetings who are you?" she said. Austin just said " call me austin miss" after that the girl said " oh right my name is twilight sparkle pleasure to meet you miss austin". Austin rolled his eyes " i am a guy"he sighed twilight looked at him in disbelive " prove it". she challanged Austin just undid pulled down his pants to show his schlong twilight blushed and said"you could have given me a birth certifacte!" Austin with a smirk lifted his pants back up "true but that way is funny."he says with a chukleapplejack shakes out of her stupor and shouts"YOU DON'T KNOWWHAT A HUG IS?!" austin turns to her and says" yes now i do not think that the people on that montain can hear you care to speak up?" twilight just looks in confusion and turns to Austin for a explanation " i nev-" Austin is intruppted by a rainbow haired girl wearing a jumpsuit( if you don't know who this is get off my pla- sorry get off my story) crashing in to a bookself the girl says" who does not know what a hug is?! Austin says with a sigh" that would be me i am Austin swordsman and the only guy here apparntly" the rainbow haired girl says "names rainbow dash fasest pony alive nice to meet ya" "yeah don't care how fast you are at sex how good are you in a fight." rainbow glares at him for a few minutes Austin just rolls his eyes and says"if you are trying to scare me give up now how can you fair in a fight?" rainbow stops glaring " enough to kick you butt"she scoffs Austin just smirks "care to prove it then rainbow crash" rainbow charges at Ausin screaming in rage.( first fight scene please be nice) austin calmly steppes to the side and she flies out the door Austin quickly floows grinning rainbow recovers and charges agai pulling her arm back for a jab Austin stands there with a bored expression and catches the punch then retaileates with a uppercut sendin rainbow flying he jumps after her and grabs her arm rainbow kicks him in the gut but he just grunts and starts to prefom the lion combo and she passes out so Austin brings her i and lies her on twilight's couch muttering"never could use that move before" applejack and twilghit looks at hi in shock and awe he notices and says" take a picture it lasts longer." applejack then asks" how did you do that noone can beat dash so easily?"Austin looks at AJ and explains" because i have been training my entire life i have defeated stronger while sleeping, back home she would be dead within a hour." after that Austin walks to a book self and grabs a random book reading the title advanced magic for elementals and turns to the fire section to begin reading new spells mutterig under his breath" dear celestail prisons these spells are easy or i already mastered them."

chap end

athor's note: what did you guys think of that i promise that more fighting shall happen but for know this is it stay cuddly shadow out peace


	6. party

(pinkie pie POV)

After the mysterious newcomer knocked out rainbow dash and started reading books twilight and applejack were just looking at him (apparently) in shock but I wanted to talk to him a bit more so I bounce up to him and start to talk really fast " hiya my name is Pinkie Pie resident party pony do like parties, cake? What is your favorite color? Favorite food? Why do you have that sword on your hip? h-"

(Austin's POV)

I gently poked Pinkie in the nose "boop". Then answered her questions "I never been to a party or had cake, my favorite colors are red so my enemies can't see me bleed. and black so I can disappear into shadows, I enjoy eating pudding I have this sword on my hip to use against strong opponents" I remove my finger from her nose and turn to her with a fake smile and give her a small hug ' she smells like some kind of sweet' I think releasing her from my hug I notice a look of sadness on everyone's face Applejack steps forward with a look of determination on her face looks me dead in the eye and says" we are going to throw you the biggest party ever to welcome you here before you ask why it's because we are your friends got it mister." I look at them with a critical eye for a minute before letting a small smile appear on my face and say" chocolate cake with a maraschino cherry on every slice." I put the book back where I found it take a quick look around the library walk to a closet. I grab a blanket and gently put it on rainbow turning to twilight " where do you keep the paper and writing utensils?"

Twilight looks at me in confusion but says "the desk over there." I grab the paper and quill and start writing a note to rainbow explaining to her that I was sorry for insulting her and kicking her butt. Later Me, Twilight, applejack and Pinkie Pie. were walking towards a gingerbread house looking place "is that house made out of gingerbread or just looks like one?" I ask tempted to take a bite of it. They all look at me in with grins chuckle and say" it just looks like one but you're the first to ask if it was real gingerbread." I nod my head and continue walking towards it 'ok that is kind of neat I could grow to like it here.' I walk into the gingerbread looking house and notice the lights are off and the smell of gems "alright who is there I smell gems and lots of them in here!" I shout. The lights suddenly turn on" SURPRISE!" I jump and bring my hands together in a defensive way my eyes start to dart around. I notice a bunch of ponies looking at me with smiles a chocolate cake with a maraschino cherry on every slice near the back of the room. I gain a look of shock and turn towards Pinkie "how the hell did you guys throw this together I was next to you three the entire time?!"


	7. fight and magic talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or any of the songs mentioned in this story credit to those who do own them**

(Austin's P.O.V)

I just decide screw it Pinkie is random enough to pull off breaking the law of physics i pull my ipod out throw it to the dj behind the booth shadowstep to her plug it in and play I burn by: Jeff Williams(AN: great song for RWBY do not own) shadow stepping to the center of the room "let's party!" I shout then start to dance as if I was fighting a lot of people at once.

 **TIME SKIP(THREE HOURS)**

(Austin's P.O.V)

I suddenly hear shouts of anger and fear outside deciding to investigate I take a look through the window and see Rainbow and a griffin I think yelling at each other with looks of rage and killing intent rolling off of them. " hey Pinkie I think we are going to have some party crashers look outside." I said to Pinkie pointing at the scene Pinkie gasps and gathers her friends two of which i have yet to meet( **A.N guess who** describing them after fight) to run outside I follow fearing they might get hurt. The griffin turns her glare at them "oh great now all you dweebs are here this makes it so much easier to get my revenge for making rainbow hate me." she growls. I step forward with a bigger glare leaking magic to my eyes to make them dragonic " you will not harm my friends if you try I will not be held accountable for your injuries." I snarl. Rainbow looks at me in shock that I would stand up for her and her friends the griffin scoffs" oh yeah what you going to do if I did ...this!" charging at the butter colored one with her claws about to hit. I use a spell to switch the butter colored one with myself and deliver a clothesline right to her face sending her flying back she gets up and tries to swipe at me I block the hit and cast a low level lighting spell on her sending her further back then I start to chant "''Rise with a howl, Feathered Dragon of the Whispering Winds!'' then I roar and a hurricane comes from my mouth hitting her sending her into the air I jump after her surrounding my fists in fire "FANG OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I shout punching her in the ribs knocking her out I land and catch her knocked out form placing her gently under a tree I then turn towards the others and finally take a good look at the two new ones the butter colored one who was introduced as fluttershy was clearly a pegasus ,shy and loved animals she was wearing a dark green sweater with a bunny picture on it a light green skirt with three butterflies on it. The marshmallow white one who called herself rarity had purple hair in a very pretty curl wearing a light purple dress and a pearl necklace. Both were at least dd cup and very pretty. I introduced myself and started to smile holding up three fingers "3..2….1 yes twilight I will tell you what those spells were after the party." I chuckled looking at twilight from the corner of my eye who looked ready to explode with questions. I then start to walk back towards the party humming a random tune( **A.N: author to lazy to think of a song to hum.)** I use shadowstep to turn off and take my ipod selecting party rock anthem by:lmfao I kick open the door and shout in time with the song "everyday I'm shuffling!" and start to dance towards the center of the dance floor grabbing Pinkie on my way grinning the entire time.

( **time skip two hours)**

me,Twilight , Pinkie,Rarity and Fluttershy are walking back to the library I gently talk to Fluttershy as to not scare her " so Fluttershy do you like animals?" Fluttershy gains a look of wonder and happily nods her head" oh yes I love animals they're just so cute and cuddly." she said. I give her a smile "do you have any animals?" I ask she shakes her head" no but I do look after a lot of animals that get hurt." she explains I give a nod 'she is a very sweet girl' I think to myself. Turning to Rarity I switch my speech pattern from gentle to a more british accented voice"so what do you do lady Rarity I mean other then look fabulous?" Rarity blushes and giggles "I make clothes darling most of the clothes you see in town were made by me." I look at her with awe and respect "well they are very pretty dresses and match the soul of those who wear them." everyone looks at me with a look of confusion noticing the look I explain"that's how we got clothes back home we would look for outfits that match our very being and they can change to match our souls after our soul changes as shown by the fact the back of my shirt now having a splash of blue on it ." pointing at the splash of blue amongst the sea of red and black. We get to the library Twilight is bursting with excitement at the new magic I displayed pushing me through the door to the basement and into a weird machine and starts to examine some papers. I calmly remove myself from the machine and look at her with barely contained laughter" you know I could just tell you about my magic instead of you trying to analyze it." giving her a teasing grin she looks at me sheepishly and nods her head "right sorry please do tell about the only magic I have never seen or heard of before." I pull up a chair and make a small fireball in my hand." ok to start this lesson back home magic is used mainly for combat only masters such as myself can use it to complete daily tasks. This stems from the fact that humans are fairly violent creatures known as an apex predator meaning we adapt to remain at the top of the food chain at first we used technology to fight for us but after the 3 world war about six-seven hundred years ago people gained magic some stronger than others. Now the magic types I possess is known as dragon magic it is used to summon the power of dragons to most cases with dragon magic is people can only use one dragon type for example the wind OR fire dragon but I was given all the dragon types because of a mission I did. The other type of magic I wield is know as shade magic it allows me to use the shadows to give me a major advantage." I notice she has at least 20 notebooks filled with magic "can we use this magic or is it to dangerous?" she asks me. I look at her with a sad smile"unfortunately the price I pay for my magic would be to much for you to handle. Everytime I use fire dragon magic my body is burned wind cuts me up the only reason I can use it the way I do is because of my healing factor." I show her a picture of a severely cut body "this is what happens to people who try to use more wind dragon magic then they can handle."

 **CHAPTER END**


	8. fun challege

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything exempt my oc...deal with it.**

After my explanation of human magic and the negative side effects of my magic everyone is looking at me with worry in their eyes I quickly explain" this magic has saved my life on numerous occasions ok I can handle the side effects."I hear a rumble and notice Pinkie gain a sheepish look putting her hand over her stomach " if you want I could make something for us to snack on."getting up and heading towards the kitchen I create a magic circle and pull a cookbook out of it flipping through it till I find a good recipe (A.N.: fake recipe from my own head.) called super sweet. "Hey Twilight got any strawberries, chocolate and spinach?"Twilight points at her fringe with a look of confusion I grab the pre mentioned items and some cinnamon from the magic circle chopping the green part of the strawberries wash them. Then melt the chocolate and submerge the spinach in the melted chocolate for about ten minutes. Removing the spinach from the chocolate and putting it in a bowl I put the strawberries on top use the cinnamon on top and use the leftover chocolate to make a tasty cream and dab a little on top. I give everyone the food with a smile on my face "dig in everyone you won't be disappointed." Pinkie is bouncing in her seat with a look of pure glee on her face when I put the bowl down in front of her. "I am sorry darling but this would ruin my figure too much." Rarity tells me with sadness in her eyes. "No it won't the chocolate is just for flavor the actually meal is the spinach underneath and strawberries are very healthy it's the ultimate cheat food because the flavor makes your body think oh hey it must be cheat day." I tell her with the biggest grin on my face and I start to eat it myself with a look of nostalgia on my face. After we finish eating twilight asks the question I always hate" so austin before you started being hated?" I look at her with deep sadness and sigh sadly" I always was hated but when I wasn't being in public going to school I was either practicing magic or working out the only true way to work ...parkour." rainbow looks at me like I am crazy and says"yeah right parkour never heard of it must be fake." I turn my head towards her with a twitch in my right eyebrow"Ok one if you never heard of it doesn't mean it's fake it means you suck at working out. Two parkour is the art of running up walls, flipping off rooftops and letting adrenaline take over your body." I explain to her in a slightly angered tone. Everyone looks at me shocked that I would do something so strange I notice the looks and decide to demonstrate some parkour running up the wall of the library and flipping off near the ceiling. Rainbow just looks at me with anger because I said she sucks at working out "ha anyone can do that." calling me out. I give her my biggest *really bitch* look "ok then without your wings try to run from rooftop to rooftop enter sugarcube corner through the upper window buy a cupcake and get back the same way without damaging the cupcake." I challenge she looks at me in surprise that I called her bluff but nods her head with a look of determination in her eyes I bind her wings to her back using a spell and bring her to the roof of the library " ok now on the count of three start running from rooftop to rooftop. 1...2….3…..go!" she takes off.. And instantly falls off the roof. Jumping down to her I help her up and give her the smuggest look I can "now watch a pro parkourist do it." I climb back to the roof and count down in my head '1...2….3…..go!" and take off jumping right at the edge and land on the house next door grabbing the ledge of the next house clammer up and keep running I make it to sugarcube corner through the upper window go downstairs and buy a cupcake head back the way I came and show everyone a perfect non damaged cupcake with a look of "TOLD YOU SO" on my face giving the cupcake to Pinkie. I remember a question I had for Twilight " hey Twi who rules Equestria I would like to meet them?" twilight gains a look of panic "how could I forget I was going to write to the princesses about you to see if they would like to meet you!" I look at her slightly confused "um twi I asked for the rulers like a queen not the queen's daughters." Twilight looks at me with a "wut" face.

 **Chapter end … next time on darkness is magic austin is getting ready to go to canterlot**


	9. canterlot awaits

**disclaimer :I do not own mlp or any reference made in this story my oc is mine deal with it.**

(Twilight P.O.V)

After Austin told me he wished to speak to a queen I looked at him funny and said "we don't have a queen but we do have three princesses. Princesses Celestia who controls the sun her sister Luna who can control the moon and Cadence princesses of love." Austin just looks at me with a deadpan look puts he hands at his side and stops moving.

(Austin P.O.V)

After Twilight tells me who rules Equestria I just deadpan at her for a second then go into deep thought 'Ok so there are no queens the world is run by three princesses two who break the law of physics and control something we humans have been fighting on for years. Celestia means sun and the other celestial bodies, Luna means moon and I can only guess that this Cadence is a shortened version of her full name' I go out of deep think to ask Twilight " hey Twi does Cadence have a full name?" Twilight looks at me in confusion but answers anyway" yes her full name is mi amore cadenza." I give Twi a bigger deadpan and say" so her name in Spanish translates to my love cadenza?" Twi looks me in the eye and nods her head make her hair bounce cutely I give her a pat on the head " thanks Twi." (A.N: Austin is 5'11" all but foals and Barbra are 4'11" in height.) I grab some paper and give her my pen" don't you have a letter to right?" I question her when she stands there with a admitally cute blush after the head pat. She snaps out of her funk and takes the paper and my pen and starts writing (A.N letters will be _italics_ ) _dear princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence recently a weird hole opened in everfree forest out came someone from another world/dimension/ universe? He is male and would like to speak with you_

 _Sincerely Twilight sparkle_

after wrote the letter she called out" Barbara come here please I have a letter I need you to send to Celestia, Luna and Cadence." I heard another voice respond " Ok Twi be down in a sec." from upstairs walked a green and purple I can only guess dragon about 3'7" in height she sees me and asks Twilight" what's her name" pointing at me. I answer " hi my name is Austin Uzumaki I am a male 17 year old from I can only guess another dimension." she looks at me like I am crazy and is about to make the same mistake as Twilight but before she can say "prove it" Twi and the others say " it's true he really is a male." I give them a teasing grin when they say that making Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight blush from the memory of the proof I gave them. Barbra just looks at them funny for a second but then remembers the letter she had to send." so where is the letter you want me to send?" she asks Twi making Twilight stop blushing and hand her the letter which she burns to my slight shock "why did you burn the letter?" I calmly ask Twi then proceeds to explain what Barbara is and why she burned the letter (A.N to lazy to right the explanation so use your imagination.) after Twilight explains Barbara burps out a new letter I pick it up and read it out loud

 _Dear Twilight we would love to meet this new person and will be waiting in canterlot_ f _or you all to show up with "him"  
Sincerely Celestia, Luna and Cadence _

Rarity shouts" Austin you NEED to get a better outfit for canterlot!" grabbed my arm and ran out of the library towards this carousel looking place "Rarity I can ran with you without all the pulling on my arm." I calmly tell her


	10. meeting the princesses

**Disclaimer I still don't own mlp or any references in this story. OC is the only thing that is mine… deal with it!**

 **Fade in to mane six, Barbara and Austin on train to canterlot**

 **(Austin P.O.V)**

After the events on getting a new outfit from Rarity which while appreciated was completely unnecessary. Twilight pushed us all onto a really colorful train that was headed for canterlot and we headed off I sat next to the window to watch the scenery go by and listening to some music after sometime I noticed three unsavory looking ponies heading into the back of the train I decide to keep an eye on the door they went into. I got bored of staring out a window so I decided to ask Twi "hey Twi what is the average crime rate in Equestria?" Twi looked at me strange but answered any way" um pretty good actually a couple of thefts here and there but other than th-." Twilight's answer was interrupted by the unsavory people slamming the door open wielding knives " ok everypony give us all your valuables and nopony gets cut up!" grunt 324 shouts (A.N yes 324 is how many grunts Austin has defeated so far not including rainbow or Gilda.) I calmly put my music away and prepare a wake up punch for all three (A.N a wake up punch is the punch agent Texas did to Tucker,sarge and Simmons in Red v Blue.) after they got to me and showed me a bag full of valuable items I quickly moved my hand back to punch them without them noticing "hey you heard us right put the goods in the bag!" grunt 325 shouts in my face. I calmly look them in the eye and say as loud and annoying as I can "what! I can't hear you over the sound of dumbasses thinking they can rob me!" all three get angry "do you know who we are we're the dead hunters we rob and kill fools like you all the time punk!" grunt 326 growled I just gained a sadistic smile and said "there is something on your face... it was pain bitch!" I shout with glee punching grunt 324 in the face and standing up and humming a wordless tune I proceed to knock grunts 324,325 and 326 right the hell out tie them up and bring them to the back of the train and toss them off it. Dusting my hands off I return to my seat grab the bag the used and gave everypony their stuff back. I sat back down and promptly fell asleep dreaming of my partner deathbringer(A.N if you want to see deathbringer type into GOOGLE firestarx22 he is my big bro and he helped bring deathbringer to life.) and the upgrades I had planned when I felt an unfamiliar presence getting angry that I couldn't think of my partner I growled "come out now and you might live to see the next moon rise! "looking around I noticed that the moon glowed for a second before a very cute girl maybe around 17-18 years old with I cups wearing a very pretty and royal looking dress a cute looking tiara hair that looked like the night sky and gorgeous turquoise eyes appeared in front of me. I glared at her for a second then calmly said" look I don't like it when people come into my head I see it as an invasion of privacy next time knock please." she regarded me with a look of curiosity nodded her head and said" we art princess Luna guardian of dreams and thou art?" I blink at the old way of speaking before deciding to copy it" thou majesty we are the warrior Austin Uzumaki master of dragon magic and blades tis an honor to meet you." giving her a small teasing smile she gives me a smile back and says " we shall meet again shortly brave one." she disappeared I woke up noticing that we arrived at canterlot. Twilight was walking towards a very pretty castle with a small spring in her step I quickly ran to catch up to her. "Hey Twi how do you know the princesses so well?" I ask out of curiosity. Twilight turns and says" I was Celestia's student." I look at her in slight shock" wow back home anyone who was a student of royalty was a royal pain in the ass but you are so nice." I say to her in happiness. After about ten minutes of walking we arrived at the doors of the castle I noticed two guards at the sides of it I started to leak a bit of killing intent we walked by them and into the castle. I zoned out looking at all the pretty windows till we got to what I guess is the throne room looking ahead I saw Luna sitting on a navy blue throne smiling at me and next to her was a woman about 6'2" with light green, blue and pink hair wearing a royal roman toga ,K cup and light red eyes giving off a warm aura. I approached them kneeled and said" greetings I am Austin Uzumaki master of dragon magic and blades you must by princess Celestia, hey Luna." Luna smiles and Celestia says" hello Austin I hope that your stay here has been warm and friendly." ' not goanna tell her about the bandits just yet' I thought to myself "so far yeah but I would like to test the abilities of your guards." both look at me with curiosity I decide to be blunt. "when we walked by the guards I let some killing intent leak out to test their reaction they did not notice it and the amount I was letting out was enough to scare the pants off a full grown dragon made out of cosmic energy." staring them in the eyes Celestia looks at Luna for a second turns to me and nods her head. I gain a big smile on my face at the idea of fighting so many people at once. "Ok have ALL your guards meet me in the courtyard I saw while walking here in ten minutes." I say in a very happy voice.

 **Chap done**

 **A.N: need oc guard idea just one with a awesome power that could put Austin through the ropes and make him have to power up because I wish to introduce a new element of harmony to this story next chapter you have tell monday to pm me with details about this oc**


	11. fight and new power what?

**Disclaimer: don't own anything other than oc...deal with it.**

(canterlot castle throne room Austin's P.O.V)

Everyone in the room looked at me in shock and shouted "ARE YOU CRAZY/LOCO IN THE COCO!?" I just tilt my head in confusion "what back home that is how the Senshi(warriors) got stronger fighting a survival style match till they pass out, wake up and repeat for about six days straight." Celestia and Luna nod their heads still in shock I give them a happy smile and start to head for the courtyard I previously mentioned hearing Celestia and Luna tell the guards to gather everypony in the courtyard.

(time skip ten minutes)

I was staring at around 2000 guards wearing gold or navy armour with a giant grin on my face" ok victims listen up the rules are simple 1. Come at me with intent to kill 2. All of you vs me 3. No mercy, got that?" I hear hoofsteps behind me turn around and see Twi and everypony else on the balcony to watch what happens. Turning back towards the armoured guards I pull a coin out of my pocket " ok when this coin hits the ground the fight has begun." I flip the coin into the air and get into Kitsune claw style (yes another naruto reference) and wait for two seconds the coin hits the ground and I unleash the kitsune's Unubore(howl) taking out all but one. I look at the one still standing she is around 5'1" with navy hair gold eyes DD cups wearing a black shirt navy pants and a navy jacket with hints of black and a bored expression on her face that annoys me slightly." is that the best you got? Pathetic. Also I felt your killing intent I didn't respond to it because it was not a threat" she yawns. I give her a challenging smirk and draw my blade kitsune's kiba(fang) and rush her. (A.N my brother came up with this oc and if you are reading this big bro I HOPE you enjoy this fight scene) she lazily brings her right arm up and blocks my slash I try to kick her in the gut and she moves back, she haymakers my face " this is boring get good or go home." she taunts. I growl lowly and use a rather unique spell( A.N do not know the name of spell yet.) and incase kitsune's kiba in lighting and launch a flurry of stabs and slashes. She dodges them all. Grabs kitsune's kiba and shatters the blade in her bare hands. My eyes widen then narrow in fury" that was my master's blade he entrusted to me when he died you bitch!" I roar and start to glow with an aura of crimson and black shooting from me my outfit changes into a red overcoat, a black undershirt that exposes my stomach, glaives on my hands ending at my elbows(devil may cry 4 anyone?) red cargo pants and black combat boots. With a look of out right murder I charge and unleash a barrage of bone shattering punches and kicks but she keeps dodging them suddenly I start to scream in pain as a white mask in the shape of a wolf with red markings on it starts to form on my face and claws on my hands(A.N yes big bro that mask) after the mask fully forms on my face I release a howl similar to a wolf's. I crouch in a way the wolf would when hunting and charge on all fours at her. I manage to get a good hit to her face with my claws drawing blood I lick the blood off my claws and stare at her with killing intent and a sadistic smile on my face. She grins and says"now this is more like it!" we rush at each other and exchange blows so fast we disappear all the others can hear is flesh hitting flesh. After about twenty minutes the both of us are hit so hard by the other that we were thrown back me hitting the wall breaking my mask and giving my humanity back .she skipped across the ground. Shaking of the impact of the wall I charge using the wall like a spring board and hit her in the face with my fist. She didn't move for a second then looked at me with a crazy look in her eyes(kenpachi bleach face on a female face) and stabs me with the collapsible spear she hid behind her back " here have some spearmint." she puns I just look at her with a deadpan" I prefer juicy fruit the taste is gonna move ya!" kicking her in the stomach as I say move ya. After that a blue glow appears in the air coming from a ring and a symbol I never saw before glows from my chest the ring flies onto my finger and I am filled with hope and words start to come from my mouth" in fearful day, in raging night, strong hearts full our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the war of light look to the stars for **hope burns bright!** After saying that my clothes change again this time into a blue skin tight suit with the symbol on my chest and a masquerade mask on my face. (A.N yes a blue lantern reference it's on my goddamn profile) I point the hand with the ring on it at her and fire a beam of bright blue energy hitting her. I pass out from the strain of the power

(time skip three days Austin's P.O.V)

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP I hear reaching to my left I groan" shut up alarm clock I don't have any school today." *SQUISH* I grab something squishy yet firm ' um ok last I checked alarm clocks don't feel like this maybe I should open my eyes' slowly opening my eyes I see that my snow white hand is on Luna's right breast eyes widening in shock and fear I look up at her face but instead of seeing a look of anger her face I see a massive blush. Embarrassment and I think happiness in her eyes 'ok what the fuck is going on I thought she would kill me for this oh hey she is talking better pay attention' "is someone enjoying where their hand is?" Luna teases. " not as much as the one my hand is on." teasing her right back she gets a bigger blush " we were all worried after you passed out we took turns keeping an eye on you and navy gold." I look at her with confusion still not removing my hand(A.N no Austin is not a pervert.. Well not a bad perv if something like this happens unless the girl asks him to remove his hand he won't because he thinks they are enjoying it ) "um who is navy gold?" Luna grabs my hand and puts it on her left breast" navy gold is the guard who did most of the damage you have." I nod my head" ok and where is she?" giving Luna a slight squeeze " over here kid." navy says coming from my right so I turn my head and see her lying in the bed next to mine covered in bandages I laugh a bit" what's so funny you're in the same boat if not worse!" she shouts. Give Luna a slightly harder squeeze on her left breast getting a cute moan I say "nope I win my healing factor as already dealt with most of the damage the only thing left is the fact I am to hungry to move more than this." with a shit eating grin on my face Luna removes my hand and gets up from the chair she was sitting in. " I am going to let the other know you are awake and get you some food." Luna says I nod my head thankfully to her and watch her walk out the door turning towards navy gold again I give her a slightly mad and sad look and say" you broke the only thing I had left of my master James Raizer he was my last tie to humanity." she looks at me with a look of regret" I am sorry for that it was a fantastic sword and you are a truly powerful warrior and once I recover I will try to fix the sword." she says regret thick in her voice. My look changes from sadness and anger to understanding and forgiveness" thank you but that will be impossible the only way to fix kitsune's kiba is with obsidian and I doubt you can find some." she looks ready to say something when the door to the room is literally thrown out the window and the others rush in surrounding my bed Luna has a tray full of sandwiches. Twilight scans my body and says" he is telling the truth all his injuries are gone." I sit up and use a levitation spell to pull the sandwiches to me and start to eat slowly getting my complexion back to normal after I finish eating I get out of the bed and notice that I have no clothes on and I am at attention. Thinking quickly I throw the bed sheets at everypony and use a red magic circle to have my clothes appear back on me ( kamen rider wizard style) and approach navy gold "you gave a very good fight I am going to heal your injuries and then give everyone here a hug." I make two small green magic circles appear on my hands and point them at her healing the injuries she has deciding to make small talk till she is healed I ask " so how bad were my injuries anyway?" Luna steps forward with a small blush still on her face " all you ribs were shattered, your left arm was pretty much destroyed and your skull was out right shattered." I just look at them with a deadpan expression " I took way worse back home from master." I finish healing Navy Gold and pull her out of the bed giving her a hug. I release her from the hug and grab everypony else in a group hug.

(CHAP END)

End author's note: yes I did use a lot of references in this chapter it's my story deal with it and there will be a lemon in chapter 20 as request of a friend of mine between Austin and unknown for now


	12. cyrstal mayhem

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any thing exempt Austin Uzumaki…** _ **deal with it**_

(hospital room in canterlot castle everyone is still being hugged by Austin)(Austin's P.O.V)

I finally released everyone and gave them a giant smile noticing a look of jealousy on Twilight, applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy 's face all directed at Luna I blink at it shrug and say " hey Twi you said there was three princesses I only met two where is this cadence one?" Twilight stops looking at Luna with jealousy and turns towards me" she is at the crystal empire ruling alongside my sister gleaming shield." she explains. I just nod my head at the answer "in that case why don't we go visit them so you can see your sister which I am sure would be fun and so I can meet cadence?" I offer to her she quickly nods her head " ok let's go I am sure they would love that… to the train!" Twilight runs out of the room quickly followed by her friends I turn towards Navy " you want to come with us?" I ask. she just shakes her head with a far off look in her eyes. Shrugging I turn and leave thinking' ok Twi and the others are acting strange what did master say to do in situations like this?' I hit something big and metal stopping my **train** of thought looking up I saw I had run quite literally into the train I see Twilight and the others on the train and jump through the window to join them scaring fluttershy ten feet into the air. Acting quickly I move to where she was going to land and catch her bridal style not noticing that she had a massive blush on her face. " whoa be careful Flutters don't want you getting hurt now do we?" I give her a small tease for jumping so high. Gently putting her down I sit on one of the seats and start to stare out the window noticing that the train has started to move I close my eyes to sleep when I feel something poke my nose followed by a "boop" from Pinkie I turn my head and see she is sitting next to me with her finger still outstretched towards my face feeling a little sly I grab her hand and gently kiss the finger that is outstretched making a blush appear on her face releasing her hand I pat her head muttering " cute." and turn back to the window to get some sleep

(Scene change Austin's dream)

I was once again dreaming of deathbringer when I heard a knocking turning around I see a door behind me I open the door letting Luna in with a grin "hey you knocked this time." I then notice that she is wearing a black dress that exposes a very generous amount of cleavage, her tiara and a pair of navy blue stockings with a small amount of lipstick and eye shadow " like what you see?" she says seductively I disappear from her sight and reappear behind her wrapping my arms around her stomach " yes. Yes I do like what I see maybe you would like what you're about to see." I whisper into her ear then nipple on it playfully. she turns her head with a massive blush and stares at me I release her and she turns around to look at my choice of new attire which consists of a pair of navy shorts no shirt exposing my six pack and scars and a headband with a moon on it causing her to get a nosebleed. I chuckle quietly and gently give her forehead a kiss " I hope you learnt that I get even when flirted with and that I may visit your dreams tonight my friend." backing away from her I start to fade out waving bye in a teasing way.

(scene change back on the train)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that Pinkie was still frozen the way I left her with a blush on her face deciding to break her out of it I playfully nip her nose causing her to blush harder and back away " hey Pinkie how are you feeling?" I ask her. She stares at me with a look of determination " better now that you are awake cutie." she says. I look her in the eye and say "you sure your face is red do you have a fever?" I press my forehead against hers feeling if she has a fever making her blush even more. "No you don't have a fever still maybe you should see a doctor about that redness." I get up out of my seat leaving Pinkie a blushing statue again and sit next to Twilight who is reading a book on offensive magic. She was so distracted by the book that I decided to poke her forehead making her look at me then I gently poked her nose saying "boop you adorkable pony." making her blush more than Pinkie so I wrapped my arms around her in a hug for a second then decided to give her a nip on her nose too. She passes out after adjusting her to be laying on her seat I move to sit next to Applejack. "hey Austin you hungry?" she asks me. I decide to be a little flirty and respond "only for your tasty apples sweetcheeks." (A.N I am a horrible flirt in real life I know what not to say but that's it.) she gains a large blush that completely covers her face making her look adorable I give her a smile and nip her nose playfully making her freeze like a statue. Walking over to Rarity I notice she is staring at the landscape in lost in thought so I say " hey Rarity I have a couple of fashion ideas for you." her head snaps to look at me so fast I fear for whiplash " tell me." she says eyes wide staring right at me. I steel my nerves and tell her " a good dress idea for Twilight is a slightly dressy looking white short sleeve shirt with a lavender long sleeve shirt, a cute mini skirt going to just above her knees, dress shoes and a tie. Applejack's is cowgirl boots orangish brown in color, working pants blue in color, long sleeved denim shirt and her hat. Pinkie's is a bit unusual it's a pair of baby blue pants a pink shirt with a yellow balloon on the front and a cute top hat." the train stops we have arrived apparently.

(Scene change crystal empire castle) Austin's P.O.V

Walking through the castle I see that literally every goddamn thing is made of crystals I am willing to bet even the toilets are made of the stuff " Subete ga kesshō de dekite iru/ everything is made of crystals." I deadpan walking into the throne room after turning to face my front I see a pink mare with light pink purple and yellow hair wearing a royal looking dress sitting next to a white mare with two toned blue hair wearing a captain's uniform cuddling. My military training kicks in. Snapping to attention I salute the captain " master chief petty officer third class number 118 aka master chief uzumaki at your service mam." my salute startles them both and they look at me "cadence!" Twilight shouts happily she runs up to the pink one and they do the cutest thing I have seen so far while saying "sunshine sunshine, ladybugs, awake, clap your hands and do a little shake." I approach the captain with a deadpan face "permission to speak freely mam?" she looks at me with a critical look "what is it master chief uzimakee?" I look back at Twilight and the pink pony "one it's uzumaki with a i at the end and two that is the cutest thing I have ever seen I think this is a cuteness overload if I ever felt one." Twilight turns towards the captain "hey big sis how are you?" I look at Twilight with shock " what the fuck Twi you never told me your SISTER was a captain or that she had shinys!?" Twilight smiles sheepishly "oh yea I forgot to tell you sorry." she looks at me with what I now dub the super cute sad look of death. I just stare at her turning towards cadence with a smile on my face " hey would it be ok if I did some walking around ?" I ask cadence pretending to ignore Twi she gets little tears in the corner of her eyes 'I do not care if her sister kills me I am kissing that sadness away' I thought. Using a tiny bit of wind magic to increase my speed I move in front of Twilight pull her into a hug and give her a kiss on her lips chastely and gently " I forgive you silly I was do want to walk around this castle I am sorry for making you sad." I feel a admittedly powerful killing intent coming from behind me I slowly turn to face the captain " oh yeah captain what is your name?" the captain just stares at me still unleashing killing intent " sis stop that right now it was just a quick kiss." Twilight scolds her sister "... gleaming shield." the now named Gleaming shield says with slightly hidden anger in her voice. I turn towards cadence again " so can I walk around the castle?" she smiles knowingly and nods her head. I give her a smile " thank you if I am not in the dining room by 5:30 come looking for me.". I start to walk around passing by a door that is pitch black with heavy warning signs on it I feel a sharp pain in my neck rubbing my neck I pull a dart out of it " just one? that won't do shit to me bitches!" I yell before thousands of similar darts start to pepper my body "yea that's the amount needed night, night." I pass out

(third person P.O.V)

A shadow spills from the room Austin walked by and formed a beautiful woman wearing a black bikini that barely contains her N cup breasts, a red cape outlined with white fluff and a dark crown on her head "perfect a pony to torture so I can feed on the fear it produces." she says in a distorted voice. Picking Austin up she teleports into a underground room full of torture tools and chains Austin to a table and grabs a bunch of items from the shelves. Splashing water on to Austin's face

(Austin's P.O.V)

I felt something cold hit my face making me jump awake " what/who the fuck did that!?" I shout angrily before realizing I can't move more than my head. Turning my head to the left I see a bunch of acupuncture needles, knives and a weird looking block turning my head to the right I see a mare's ass quickly turning my head to the upright position I start to think about what is happening 'ok I was knocked the fuck out and am currently chained to a table with a bunch of fear inducing torture items on one side and a I take great shame in admitting this hot mare's ass on the other side… oh dear god this stupid bitch is either a sadist or is trying to get information from me'. I notice the mare turn towards me out of the corner of my eye quickly drinking in her appearance of woman wearing a black bikini that barely contains her N cup breasts, a red cape outlined with white fluff and a dark crown on her head. She grins sadistically and says " well good morning my friend I hope your ready for a fun torturing… don't worry I will be rough." she walks around the front of the table with a very noticeable sway in her hips taunting me that I can see them but I can't get them. I make eye contact with a bored expression " can we get this over with I have dinner plans." her changes from a seductive smirk to a angry scowl "I was going to go easy for a bit first but hearing that you can expect no **mercy**!" she snarls and grabs the acupuncture needles stabbing one into both of my shoulders causing me to grunt in pain. She then lights them ablaze sending massive amounts of pain coursing through my body I give another grunt of pain she then grabs the block " this is a darkness block it causes immense emotional and mental pain by making one relive their darkest and most terrifying memory." she places the block on my chest. The block starts to glow and shake before I black out.

 _Memories_

 _I woke up to someone poking my back with a stick sitting up I noticed that I was in my ten year old body again quickly checking my hip I see that black rose is at my side once more and my old amour next to me. I then remember that this is the day master died realizing that I can not change the past I just sit back and relive the memory. Master approached me " alright Austin time to get some work done let's move." I hear from behind me. Turning around I see a big man around 6'1" quite muscular wearing a trench coat and cargo pants no shoes and some black fingerless gloves. Standing up I say " yes master so what is the job this time?" he smiles at me and says "assassination again some idiot wants another idiot dead." grabbing my amour and throwing it on I give master a sad smile "hey master if this is the last mission we are on together it was an honor to be your student." master looks me in the eye and says " you moron this is just a memory wake the fuck up and get black rose back she is calling for you after." then punches me in the face I blackout_

I woke up feeling something on my crotch I lift my head slightly as to not alert the woman torturing me to see her riding my dick thinking quickly I call for black rose to appear in my hand feeling a weight I have not felt for seven years I see black rose in my hand. I angle black rose and shot the woman in the stomach throwing her off me. Acting quick I bash the chain holding my left hand shattering it. I shoot the chain holding my left hand off and try to channel magic into black rose. I have run out of mana so instead I just rip the chains off my legs and pull my pants back up. Grabbing a smoke bomb from my back pocket I make a speedy getaway. After what I can only guess is days I get out of the ground to find that the crystal empire is in ruins and Twilight has summoned and old friend by the name of Najarin who is shooting lighting trying to defend a choke point where the others are behind her running up to her I wrap my arms around Twilight's waist from behind and nuzzled the back of her neck " thank Celestia you're all ok." quickly pulling everyone into a hug a nuzzling them. I look up at Najarin and shout " hey nerd been awhile still got skill I see." he looks down and notices me smiles and flies down to us.

 **(CHAP END A.N: YES A LOT OF REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER AND YES I DID DO A TORTURE SCENE FIRST ONE I HAVE EVER DONE SO BE GENTLE ON HOW GOOD OR BAD IT IS. SEE YOU NEXT TIME STAY FLUFFY BITCHES)**


	13. small war

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything save for Austin… deal with it.** **(crystal empire during attack from queen umbra's army(Austin's P.O.V)** Najarin lands in front of me and gives me a small shock to the face "you dick I missed you too." I say with a smile on my face. He just smirks at me. Turning towards the others I ask " so who summoned this goddamn nerd to the party?" Twi steps forward and raises her hand " I did." she whispered in shock and happiness that I had towards her I show a giant smile and say " good because my mana is empty from the past three days trying to escape so I am going to need your help ok Twi?". She looks at me with determination in her eyes and nods her head seeing this I quickly turn to Najarin and say " hey nerd you willing to help us out for a bit?" he smiles and nods.

Turning towards where the enemy is coming from I grab black rose from her holster and put her at my hip " it's high noon!" (A.N:yes an overwatch reverence) and take out six enemies in one go turning towards the others I shout " unless you can summon something or have a cool power I recommend getting the fuck out of here, now get GOING!" jumping out how loud I am rainbow says " no we are not leaving you here." I quickly walk up to them and chop the top of rainbow's head "you idiot I am not going to let my first friends die just because I could not protect them now swallow your pride and get moving or no cuddles for any of you." I threaten making all but Twilight pale at the thought of not cuddling me they quickly turn towards the train and start to run for it. Seeing something in the corner of my eye I shoot the ground at their feet stopping them they turn towards me and all shout "WHAT THE BUCK AUSTIN!" I point to the front of the train where a bugster (kamen rider ex-aid) was at the wheel ready to bring them to their deaths.

I quickly run up to them and grab Fluttershy tucking her under my arm and doing the same to Rarity I run towards the castle. Getting there I gently put Fluttershy and Rarity down and try to leave when I feel my arm being tugged on turning back towards the two *chu* Fluttershy stood up and kissed me. After Fluttershy back up from the kiss I have a giant blush on my face noticing a look of jealousy on everyone's face. Rarity stands up *chu* kissing me as well sending me into a bigger shock. After she backs up Applejack, Rainbow dash,Pinkie pie and Twi are all glaring at Rarity and Flutters with jealousy and grab me with " we want a kiss to" faces. Thinking quickly I shout "after this is all over if you all behave I will kiss you each in turn." stopping them from doing anything. Quickly running out of the room I go to take care of the bitch who did this after about twenty minutes I see her sitting on Cadance's throne getting angry I attack her head on aiming at her face. She uses some shadows to stop me and fling me to the back wall. I cough up some blood wiping the blood from my face I growl and get up using the wall for support " you do not deserve to sit there you fuck-mothering (alucard abridged) bitch!" I snarl. A smirk grows on her face "but I do after all I am queen umbra." she says. Deciding to be a jackass till backup arrives "you are nothing but a drag queen, translated that means you are a fake queen and a fake girl." I retort she growls lowly and uses the shadows surrounding us to crush me I cry out in pain closing my eyes but stand strong when I feel a gentle hand touch my cheek from the darkness opening my eyes I see Twi and the others all surrounded by rainbows and holding a giant heart shaped crystal that feels like it is full of love and friendship.

After seeing my friends come to my aid I break out of the shadows and stand next to them " so my pretty friends what is the plan?" I ask them " we just have to hit her with the crystal heart and the magic of friendship. Problem is none of us have the aim to pull off hitting her from here." Twi explains. Hearing the idea I start to think of a plan in my head' ok it seems the only good option is to rush her with the crystal heart and either smash it into her or use black rose to shoot it into her at point blank range' I stagger up to Twi and take the heart from her. Taking black rose out of her holster I remove the cylinder and put the heart into black rose "when I say "taste the rainbow" you six will blast her with 40 cc's of friendship."(yes yugioh abridged) running towards umbra I get hit by shadows crying out in pain but I keep charging. Channelling every ounce of remaining power I have I roar in rage and ram black rose into umbra's face. I look her dead in the eye "taste the rainbow motherfucker!" pulling the trigger. I felt a large blast hit my back turning my head I saw a giant rainbow hitting my back and umbra making her fade away and knocking me onto my back.

Getting up "*pant* we *pant*did *pant* it." I pass out… again (scene change infirmary of crystal castle(A.N: need name for the castle cadence has) two days later)

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP Groan "shut the fuck up I am trying to sleep here." I try to lift my arm but feel something keeping it down. I open my eyes and look down to see fluttershy on my left arm, Rarity on my right, Rainbow using my right leg as a pillow, Applejack using my left leg as a pillow and Pinkie curled up like a cat on my chest. I try to wiggle out from under them but I can't without waking them up so I lie there and stare at Pinkie's hair 'how is it so goddamn fluffy' I think. Feeling a shift from my left I turn my head slightly to see Fluttershy waking up.

Smiling I lean towards her as much as I can and poke her nose with mine starling her she jumps with a cute squeak and sees I am awake. " so how long was I out this time?" I ask her. "Um about t-t-two d-d-days." I notice she has tears in her eyes and that she looks ready glomp me. " before you do anything lets wake the other up." she nods her head and gently shakes Rainbow. I poke Pinkie's nose to wake her up "boop." jolting her awake. They all get up off me and I sit up " ok now one at a time starting with Pinkie you may glomp me and you will get a kiss from me." as soon as I finish speaking Pinkie glomps me I wrap my arms around her neck gently and pull her face closer to mine *chu* giving her a kiss on the lips and holding it there for a second. She gets off me with a blush and a silly grin. " ok next is Rainbow." rainbow glomps me so hard I fall off the bed. Once again wrapping my arms around her neck gently I pull her close to me *chu* I kiss her on the lips as well but when I try to pull back she shoots her tongue into my mouth moving my head back I stare at her with shock and a little bit of disappointment " now Rainbow none of that just yet." I scold.

Getting up I turn towards the remaining three "AJ your turn." Applejack runs and glomps me making us hit the wall I grunt a bit in pain then *chu* kiss her as well. "So where is Twilight I owe her a kiss to." Applejack with a blush and goofy smile says "Twi is getting some food for us." I nod my head "ok thanks AJ I am going to wait by the door and give her a kiss when she walks in." I stand next to the door and wait about two minutes before seeing a lavender hand open it waiting for the person to walk into the door to make sure it's Twi… it is! Moving quickly in front of her and *chu*kiss her on the lips and hold for a sec. She faints Chap end (A.N :yes I did make that happen deal with it)


	14. kissing and fixing

**Still don't own anything except Austin…. Deal with it bitches**

(infirmary)

(AUSTIN'S P.O.V)

After Twi woke up we all started to head back to the throne room to help with the damage. We arrive and see that most of the room was destroyed. I grab some tools from nearby and begin fixing the walls and floor.

After a couple hours of working I notice it's night time and that the others have fallen asleep. Going to each one and gently kissing them on the lips I pick them up and carry them to a nearby bed and lay them down before collapsing on to the bed as well.

(AUSTIN'S DREAM)

Once again seeing deathbringer I quick change my outfit to a shirtless, cargo pants and combat boots all in a night black. Hearing a knock I turn to see the door from before I mentally open it and hide for a sec. Luna walks in wearing nothing more then a blue t shirt and a thong making me blush but I still sneak up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and breasts giving them a small squeeze making her turn around to hit whatever just grabbed her.

She sees me and smiles moving quickly I pull her in for a hug and *chu* kiss her too however instead of pulling back I keep her there she doesn't do anything at first but she soon kisses back. After a minute of kissing I pull back for air making her whimper in sadness. panting I smile at her " I missed you my lunar angel." I flirt making her blush I release the hug and step back to start showing her around motioning with my finger to follow me she does and about half a minute later a point out a tree that is just there "let's sit there and talk." we sit under the tree and start to about what happened while I was being tortured. Turns out umbra was sending a video to the public of my torture and rape as well as the fight between me the mane six (Twi and her friends) and her earning me the nickname shield of Equestria.

While we were talking I did not notice that Luna had moved closer to me when I turned my head to ask her a question she *chuuuuuu* kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck to keep me there my eyes widen in shock before they closed and I kissed back with vigor making her purr against my lips. She then decided to be a bit bold and licked my teeth asking for entrance. Feeling rather bold myself I opened my mouth and shot my tongue into her mouth making her gasp a little bit before pushing back and starting a fight for dominance. I let her win and she uses her tongue to explore my mouth meanwhile I wrap my arms around her back and squeeze her ass making her moan into my mouth. I stand up lifting her as well by her ass and gently push her against the tree and move my left hand to her breast giving it a squeeze too. Meanwhile her hands are roaming all over my chest scars. We stop, panting again " we should stop I don't want to do anything more just yet." I tell her sadly she nods in understanding but neither of us remove our hands from where they are "so how did you get all these scars?" she asks. I gain a look of sadness and remove my hands from her ass and breast hearing a ' no come back' from her head ignoring that I sit down and gently pull her onto my lap.

" the one in the center of my chest where my heart should be is the result of letting someone other than master become someone I cared about, the bastard shoved a fireball surrounded by lighting there trying to kill me, the rest are from various targets or enemies." gently petting her hair I tell her about my scars. After I finish telling her she was shaking in my lap "it's ok if you want to hate me I am used to it." **sob** I **sob** don't hate you **sob**." she cries. I smile sadly "not yet but I have done horrible things to people you saw what I did to umbra." Luna turns around in my lap and hugs me still crying " you did do some bad things but it was just to survive.". smiling I wrap my arms around her and hum a song to her. She falls asleep. I make the same door she walked into from and leave my dreams with her in my arms. After a bit of walking I find a door with the mark matching with one on her arm (A.N: yes I am making their cutie marks on their arms and Austin will gain a tattoo in the same spot) opening it I walk in only to see a cute moon bed in the center gently laying her on the bed I give her a kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room and wake up.  
Blinking the remaining sleep from my eyes I slowly sit up with a groan "dear god that was a good sleep." getting out of the bed I see a note on the pillow

 _Dear Austin by the time you read this you will have noticed we are not there with you. we are at the throne room talking with cadence and big sis about getting you a reward for saving the crystal empire._

 _Love Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy and Rarity._

After reading the note I head for the throne room. Once I get there I kick the door down causing the others to look at the door surprised I walk up to Twi and her friends giving each a quick kiss before turning towards Cadence and captain shield. "Thank you for the offer of rewards but seeing my friends safe is reward enough so I am going to decline." they look at me in shock expect Pinkie who jumps onto my back and wraps me in a slightly suffocating hug. "Master chief Uzumaki you dare decline a possible promotion from a captain?!" captain shield yells into my face. Giving her a glare I respond " yes mam I do dare, but how dare you think that a simple promotion is more important to me then my friends."

she backs down with a smile " good to know you have started thinking like us, now then I believe I just saw you kiss my little sister and her friends care to explain?". I start to blush. I Whisper loud enough for her and Pinkie who is still on my back to hear "I kinda have a crush on all of them and probably Luna too and I was going to ask them out on separate dates starting with Twi." turning towards the others I ask "hey Twi want to go on a date with me when we get back? Same with the rest of you" they all nod their heads and shout "YES!" jumping onto me the each take turns kissing me on the lips. (A.N: black rose is a revolver that is attuned to Austin's mind kinda like a zanpakuto but a gun...yes he will get deathbringer back.) after they get off me I turn to Cadence and say "hey how much more work is needed to be done before this place is fixed?" she says " just one more day of work should do." nodding to her I turn to Twi and the others "first one done gets the first date!" I shout and get to work myself.

(time skip three hours)

I look over at the others to see them working really fast… even fluttershy making me smile. We finished fixing the place up and turning to the others and seeing them argue on who finished first I say "Applejack gets the first date because she finished all the work she had quickly and properly." pointing at the areas they were working on showing instability. Smiling sheepishly all except Applejack heads to their area and starts to fix it properly. Walking to Applejack's side I wrap her in a hug and whisper in her ear "so you ready for our date?"

Chap end (A.N: yes I cut it off here deal with it.)


	15. Apple date and attack

**disclaimer : still don't own anything...deal with it bitches. *Pinkie pops in** " hi author sir nice place you got here oooh, what happens next?" " **pinkie get out, no spoilers."** "oh ok." *pinkie pops out* **also thank you shootingstar212** **for your constructive criticism I actually plan on explaining everything you pointed out at the end of this chapter**

(the library) Austin's P.O.V

After we got back from the crystal empire I quickly changed into a pair of clean clothes of orange and red in color, after taking a shower to prepare for my date with Applejack. Turning to the mirror I check my hair to make sure it is styled the way I like it :spiked with a lock covering my right eye. And walked towards the Apple farm Applejack told me about. Arriving there a few minutes later I saw four ponies standing in a circle. an green elderly looking pony wearing a old dress, a red mare about two inches smaller then me wearing a flannel jacket, blue jeans and a brown leather thing around her neck, a little girl around 4'11" wearing a green and white t shirt blue jeans and a red bow in her hair, and Applejack standing in the center of the circle with a blush on her face wearing a very pretty red shirt with cute apple pictures on it, a jean skirt held up by a belt with a apple buckle and her signature hat on her head.

' I feel like giving them a surprise' I thought. So using a bit of magic I started to fly the rest of the way to them and tap Applejack's head making her look up *chu* I kiss her cheek making her blush deepen "am I late AJ?" I ask floating down to her side. "N-no you're n-n-not." she stutters cutely. I smile at her before turning to the other three

"hi my name is Austin uzumaki nice to meet you." I introduce myself with a smile. "Well howdy Austin ma name is granny smith it's a pleasure to meet ya." the green pony introduces herself. "...eeyup." the red one says. Looking to Applejack for an explanation she says "that's my big sis red gala she doesn't talk much." "...nope." red gala nods. I turn to the little one. "Hi my name is Apple bloom and I am 12 years old." crouching down slightly I pat Apple bloom's head. "It's nice to meet you Apple bloom."

turning to Applejack again I give her a very happy smile "shall we get going AJ?" offering her my arm. She blushes even fiercer but takes my arm and we begin walking. After a couple minutes of walking I stop and turn to her " hey AJ cover your eyes for a bit." she looks at me with confusion "just trust me." I reassure her.

She closes her eyes and covers them with her hat. Putting my hand on her shoulder I guide her for about five mins. "Ok AJ you can uncover your eyes." she lifts her hat from her eyes to see a picnic for two set up with sandwiches, some juice and a dessert from back home

she turns to me to see a hopeful look on my face. She smiles and gives me a hug "this is perfect Austin I hate fancy restaurants." I return the hug and guide her to the picnic blanket and sit down offering her a sandwich and some apple juice. We were eating sandwiches and drinking juice and talking about our pasts for a couple of hours.

After all the food was gone I had a surprise for her. "AJ close your eyes again real quick please." she does and using some magic I give her a pair of custom made gauntlets with apples on the back of the hand. " these are for you AJ I made them from a special metal that will increase your strength by 20 percent and look cute at the same time."

she takes the gauntlets and puts them down behind her and stares at me for a minute. "Um AJ you're kind of freaking me out with the starin-!" *chuuuuu* she lunges at me wrapping her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply. Surprised at first I quickly start to kiss back. Pulling back for a sec "AJ do you want to let our hands roam or are you ok where they are?" she doesn't respond verbally but takes one of my hands from my side and puts it on her breast and puts the other on her ass. Realizing her answer I fall back pulling her on top of me and *chu*kiss her on the lips.

She quickly starts to kiss back and she licks my lips asking for entrance to my mouth. Deciding to be slightly aggressive I open my mouth and dart my tongue into her mouth beginning a battle of dominance. Letting her win, her tongue roams my mouth. Then I push my tongue into her mouth and explore. After a few minutes we pull back for air and cuddle on the picnic blanket "hey AJ do you need any help on your farm?" I ask her. She nods and nuzzles my neck.

Nuzzling the top of her head I notice that Twi is running towards us with a look of horror on her face. "Austin , Applejack we have a problem, look!" she shouts to us and points at canterlot. Looking at canterlot I see that there is smoke and fire coming from the castle. Standing up I release AJ and quickly go from flirty and fun to serious and protective. "Twi get the others we are going to canterlot to try and save it." I order. She nods and runs to get the others. Turning to AJ "sorry our date had to be cut short." I apologize. We quickly run to the center of town and meet up with the others. "Ok I am going to go first to clear a path for the rest of you guys to come as backup unfortunately my magic is still not doing too well." l say before running to the train station and getting on the train. ' I hope navy is doing ok'

 **Chap end**

Now as promised in the disclaimer I am going to explain some things 1) Austin Uzumaki is not a Mary sue he is just really strong and will be defeated by some villains from Equestria and other worlds. he has one sword that he can charge with spells and magic that nobody else has because he is from another world. And he is the only one with "mana" even if he said himself that people unlocked the skill after one of the wars because it was two to three hundred years ago real mana users are very rare, other people use artificial mana that fills their system via little chips installed in their brains. He also will deal with some inner conflict later on that will stem from the mask that appeared and it is not a bleach reference. now Austin being an expert fighter, and "parkour" artist. at the age of 17 years old is because he had to survive in his home world without help until he was 6 learning by copying the animals. 2)all the References to Red vs. Blue is because I like red vs. blue. Yes I will admit I have very little original ideas but I will do my best to try and improve my story writing as best as I can. Also Twilight and the others don't all love him right away he is the only guy there so for now it is lust and crushes. And I keep mentioning my brother all the time in my mid sentence Author's Notes. Because he is helping me come up with ideas for this story but I will stop because they are a bitch to write.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: once again I do not own anything other than Austin Uzumaki … DEAL WITH IT!

(canterlot navy gold's P.O.V)

'So we got a bunch of fucking fire dogs and a blue fire cerberus' "anything else gonna try and destroy my home motherbuckers!" I cry out in rage punching one of the fire mutts in the face sending it flying into a wall. *pant* *pant* " where the hell is Austin or the other guards?" I think out loud *snarl* looking behind me I see a fire dog about to pounce on me so I stab it with Jigoku no ikari. After some time I get too tired and lean against the wall for a breather *chomp* feeling something sharp on my leg I look down to see another fire dog biting me.

I grunt in pain and punch it's muzzle "eat this bitch!"

(Austin's P.O.V)

After getting to canterlot we saw that the place was filled with fire dogs that were destroying everything. Thinking quickly I used a wind spell to try and snuff out their flames. It did nothing so turning to the others I say " stick close together I am going to find Navy, Celestia and Luna." and I run off punching and kicking any dogs I see looking for Navy first. After about ten minutes of running I see her fighting the dogs and kicking their asses. Running towards her I drop kick one that was sneaking up on her " hey Navy need some help?" she just smirks at me "back to back?" she offers. Grinning I put my back to hers and start to destroy the fuckers. After a little while I notice that some of the dogs back off to make room for the biggest fucking dog I ever saw with three fucking heads "what the fuck is that thing!?" I shout. Navy turns and sees the thing "that is a cerberus what never seen one before?" I stare at her with a look of 'bullshit' "I have seen a cerberus before. But the cerby-chan I know is a cuddly pup that likes to play boop." *growl* the cerberus charges and grabs me in it's middle mouth and starts to shake it's head back and forth while the other two heads try to bite my head and legs.

Thinking quickly I use a wind spell to make the dog start to cough and spit me out. Getting up using the wall as support I turn to Navy and give her a look and say "go fucking nuts."

chap end


End file.
